highschool DxD: adventure of the new sage of the six paths
by Liteskinnedboi
Summary: all story's have a beginning, middle, & end. but for this shinobi it's not the usual order. shisui uzumaki son of boruto uzumaki & sarada uchiha ends up in a world different from his own, due to experimental tech however due to a malfunction he ends up de-aged & his memories are fragmented. now In a new world he will become part of a new family. massive crossover.
1. chapter 0: envy jaw

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'naruto'** **or 'highschool DxD' or any of the anime or manga that will be crossed over.** **story start.**

Akeno was walking to the occult research club room after a long day in class. when her thoughts began to wander. 'The beloved wounded beast is swimming beside me. It's going round round with an insatiable desire to shred swallow the meat. Like a shark.. he doesn't know when to give up.' She thought as she reached the door of the club room, she entered saw a boy, 17 years old, athletic body build, short unkempt black hair, a relatively broad nose, well-defined eyelashes that turn upward at each end. this boy is shisui sakamoto, the guy akeno has become quite fond of as of late. he was currently taking a nap on one of the couches in the room with his ear buds in listening to music, akeno's gaze lingered on him for a few seconds before she reached out to touch him. when she was only merely inches away from touching his face his eyes snapped open, he pulled a kunai from behind a pillow he was using while napping. pulled akeno by her shirt to the point where the kunai was near her neck. akeno looked at shisui with an unreadable expression his oynx eyes gazed into her violet orbs he released her. Silence overtook the room, however it didn't stay that way for long shisui decided to break the silence. "akeno you nearly gave me a heart attack, how many times have I told you. don't sneak up on me, my hearing aid isn't here to alert me to other people's presences." Shisui said "well I know how you listen to your music I knocked to see if rias or someone was here, when no one answered I thought nobody was here. besides you looked really cute while you were sleeping *ufufufu* so I thought it would be a shame to wake you, but despite my best efforts not to you did." akeno said "do you know when the others will be arriving? I don't want to fall asleep again have you or someone else sneak up on me." Shisui inquired "everyone should be arriving soon but In the meantime it's just us" akeno answered in a flirty tone scooted a bit closer to shisui in response he scooted further away. akeno gazed upon shisui as he took out his mp3 player started looking it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 'nobody is allowed to dwell in his sea. It's peaceful. That's good. you keep swimming around in there, until you get tired.' She thought. suddenly akeno closed the distance between them shisui akeno looked at each other intently neither of them breaking from the others gaze. "smells like perfume. not just any perfume but rias perfume, come on these are his clothes!" akeno stated "my shirt got destroyed during the battle with kokabiel, I have to get a new one so the pervert lent me one until then, try not to pull so much you'll tear it I have to return this ya know." Shisui answered. akeno let go of him shisui leaned forward to put the kunai he was still holding back into his ninja tool pouch. 'I just don't know how to deal with her, she unlike any girl I've ever dealt with she's beyond my understanding' he thought. It's not that shisui doesn't like akeno, hell he would go as far as to say he likes her a lot but she's unlike any girl he's ever dealt with she's a wild card he's never able to tell what she's thinking or what she'll do next. akeno gazed upon the nape of shisui's neck, as he was checking over his ninja tools to keep inventory but he felt akeno's penetrating gaze "what's wrong? akeno" shisui asked before something he wasn't expecting happened akeno wrapped her arms around him.

chomp*

she bit him on the back of his neck as a tick mark appeared on akeno's head as she bit shisui, he dropped his ninja tool pouch out of shock. "EEEHHYAA! TSK!" shisui cried out as he started to rub the back of his neck "um?? what?" shisui asked before akeno pushed him down on the couch fell on top of him. "hey a..." Silence overtook the room once again shisui just locked his gaze toward the ceiling, his hand reached for akeno's head he started to caress akeno's head 'Shisui you idiot! ...hate you. It's good. the distance between me and him. It's okay like this.' Akeno thought. in the hallway a brown haired boy walked toward the door noticed it was unlocked "...It's open. akeno must be in there. ...let's disturb them." he said with a goofy grin on his face.

 **A/N**

 **This was just a one-shot this has nothing to do with the main story. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. chapter 1: prologue

saburo nagi friend of shisui uzumaki and anzu sarutobi, always believed there were other worlds out there beyond konoha's reach, he believed these worlds existed outside of a linear time. now after talking about it for years he finally invented a machine with the resources from the Scientific ninja lab, to observe all possible outcomes of the multiverse. of course this current machine is just a prototype, essentially he has made it possible to send a perfect bio Molecular copy of someone somewhere else entirely. however he wasn't sure what bugs it might have so he wanted to test it some more to work out any other bugs but the first test run was a big success. saburo has big plans for his multiverse traveling machine he's hoping to make it so it can actually teleport people to different universes instead of clones, another thing that needs to be added is a function to observe the universes before using the machine. but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. many universe's out there the possibilities are endless but he had no idea where the clone would end up, he just hoped the clone would be safe even though it is just a clone, it's a clone of a close friend if it was just some average joe from the the street he could deal with it a lot better. 'the first test with shisui was a major success, it honestly went better then I thought it would. i can't help but feel a little bad for the clone, but it's probably for the best one shisui is more then enough.' saburo thought "Hey saburo! what's taking so long? any longer we'll miss the movie!" shisui shouted "yeah quit dragging your feet!" anzu joined in. "yeah yeah I'm coming don't rush me i swear you two can be like little kids at times" saburo groaned walking from his computer in the lab "Hey it's not our fault you took forever, you said after I helped you test your machine we would go. that was a freaking hour ago! besides we are teenagers in the springtime of youth we should be enjoying ourselves!" shisui yelled overdramatically. anzu simply giggled at her friends antics as they began to leave the Scientific ninja lab. but the question still lingered in saburo's mind where did the clone end up 'wherever you are I just hope your alright' he thought.

meanwhile...

in another universe a vortex type hole started to appear the hole spat out a little boy no older then 5 or 6. "*yawn* where am i?" another version of shisui uzumaki asked as he awakened.

AN: **this is just the prologue, shisui is a jonin here are his stats** **. however some of his stats may be subject to change. just keep that in mind.**

 **ninjutsu:5**

 **taijutsu:3.5**

 **genjutsu:4**

 **intelligence:4**

 **strength:3.5**

 **speed:5**

 **stamina:4**

 **hand seals:3.5**

 **those are his stats to give you an idea of how strong he is even though he's in the dxd universe i think he'll be okay. I've got alot of stuff planned, but until the next chapter, good morning, evening, afternoon, or night. wherever you may be in the world liteskinnedboi signing off.**


	3. chapter 2: sakamoto shisui: the origin

a man a woman were currently on a small fishing boat for two. the first of the two is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs a black goatee. the second of the two is a tall fair-skinned woman with a curvaceous figure. she has long dark hair that flows freely down her back, her bangs are center-parted pinned away from her face. her eyes are blue, which are centered over sharp cheekbones. she has a round face a long pointed nose chin. she has her lips painted a subtle rosy hue. the two were simply in the boat with fishing rods enjoying the silence. until the man decided to speak "just like the good old days right airi?" the man asked "I don't know if those were good days. all I remember is you forcing me too come here with you azazel. if you consider that good times then sure." the now named airi answered. the man had a bit of an uneasy look "oh come on it wasn't that bad. it was good father-daughter bonding time." the now named azazel stated with a smile. causing a fond smile to appear on airi's lips. she remembered the good times her azazel the person she saw as her father had on these trips of theirs, of course they would become less frequent over the years but there used to be a time when they would always go on these little excursions. as time progressed airi caught multiple fish while azazel caught a few but not nearly as many, while they were bringing the boat back to shore so airi could get back home azazel back to his work. as they got closer to the shore they noticed a small figure as they got closer, they saw it was a young child. the boy appeared to be no older than 5 or 6 was dressed in an oversized track suit he had some kind of pouch strapped to his waist he also had on sandals was wearing a headband with a weird symbol on it. "*yawn* where am I? sleeping just knocks me out" the young boy uttered unbeknownst to him he wasn't alone. "excuse me? sweetie why are you out here by yourself?" airi asked him it took him a moment to reply but he did "i don't know i just woke up here i can't remember" the boy stated "well do you have a name?" airi asked him. the boy seemed very confused like he was trying to remember his name he ultimately replied with a bit of uncertainty in his voice "s-shisui u-uzumaki i think that's my my name" he replied the boy known as shisui looked like he was trying to remember more but when he let out a yelp of pain airi walked over to him put a hand on his shoulder "it's okay hun, don't force yourself I'm sure you'll remember everything soon enough okay?" airi said to the boy he looked at her for a moment then nodded his in acceptance. "Hey airi I've taken care of the boat. is the kid okay?" "just give me a few minutes with him" airi replied azazel nodded his head in acceptance before just sitting looking forward toward the lake. it felt like it had been several hours later when airi finally came sat next to azazel with shisui still in their line of sight. "well?" azazel questioned, clearly curious about the kid they encountered. "he has no memory" airi returned, "he has a few flashes, knows things that no one i know of has heard of, but the memories that go with the knowledge is gone." airi explained to azazel. "he appears normal for the most part, however he has extensive training or knowledge of the basics that a ninja should have. i attempted to use a spell that would allow me to enter his mind there was next to no memories, but he's a trove of knowledge once i got past his defenses that is." "defenses," azazel questioned with interest. "I thought there were no known defenses against your psycho-dive ability?" "that's what I thought too azazel," airi agreed, "however, this boy though has managed to do just that." "I see, what has the kid told you about himself?" airi shook her head at this. "the boy seems very confused at that, has given me the name of uzumaki as his family name, shisui as his personal name." "what about his attire?" "the track suit seems like just that a normal track suit, however there was a strange Crest on the back one of the sleeves. however his headband tool pouch are a different story he has a wide array of tools ranging from kunai, to shuriken. his headband has a weird symbol on the metal plate it doesn't look like it came from any of the other factions, we would probably have to do some digging to find out about those strange Crest, but if he was involved with one of the other factions they would have sent others to look for him by now." "is that so?" azazel questioned with interest. "well okay i know what I'm going to do I'm taking him home with me, one other thing could you maybe look into those Crest for me I'll email you pictures so you can see for yourself." airi asked her adoptive father for this favor, azazel regarded her for a few moments but ultimately nodded his head internally he was singing his adoptive daughter's praises any excuse to skip out on his dreaded work is an excuse worth using.

 **time-skip**

shisui, airi azazel drove until they eventually reached a large two story house as they walked in, they were greeted by a man with green eyes, short tousled blonde hair pale skin he was wearing a fitted t-shirt which displayed his tall muscular build. "airi welcome back" the man greeted with a smile which airi returned "hi honey sorry I'm late but we ran into something interesting" "oh? what would that be?" the man asked interested "well shunsuke we found a kid who's an 'amnesiac" she said amnesiac in a hushed tone ultimately gestured shisui to come forward he obliged "this is shisui shunsuke. shisui this is my husband shunsuke." "it's nice to meet you" shisui said with a bow the now named shunsuke smiled "likewise shisui" shunsuke replied "mommy your back!" a blonde haired girl came hugged airi, airi smiled hugged her back "moms back come on sakura!" another voice yelled two other girls emerged embraced airi the blonde haired girl. "oh girls this is shisui. shisui these are my girls lucy, rin, sakura. kobato you'll meet her later." airi said with a smile as she pointed to the blonde haired black haired girls. shisui smiled bowed "pleased to meet you i hope we can get along" shisui said with his smile still present. the girls took a moment to see the unknown variable, shisui was doing the same he got a good look at their appearances, the blonde lucy had shoulder-length blonde hair that was tied by blue ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of her hair loose. she was wearing a pink dress with white in the middle she had green eyes like shunsuke. rin sakura had black hair, rin has long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. her attire consists of a white shirt with a red necktie, a red skirt long black socks. sakura has black hair which she styles with a pink ribbon on the left side, her attire consists of a red shirt with a black necktie, a white skirt with white socks. rin sakura also have blue eyes just like their mother. after a few moments of silence the girls smiled as well greeted shisui. "okay girls why don't you shisui go play while I prepare dinner." airi suggested "okay!" Lucy agreed took shisui's hand into her smaller hand. began to lead him into the backyard where they began to play for what seemed like hours honestly shisui was having so much fun playing with the girls he didn't bother to keep track of the time. they played with a soccer ball, they played tag, they even played make-believe. he was having so much fun, then airi's voice rang through the backyard "girls, shisui time for dinner!" she called out with that the kids ran inside to prepare for dinner. at this point everyone was at the dinner table shisui made his way to his seat which was next to a baby high chair a blonde haired baby was in the chair "that's kobato the last of the girls the youngest" shunsuke informed, the baby was cooing lightly shisui looked at her he saw she had blonde hair, blue eyes. her attire consists of a onesie. airi then appeared placed multiple plates of spaghetti on table, shisui had a bit of drool dripping from his mouth the food looked absolutely delectable. airi couldn't help but giggle at the young boy shunsuke azazel both chuckled while watching the kid. they then began to eat, everyone ate in peaceful silence until airi spoke "so shisui we have a room for you we have a couple of guest rooms that are just collecting dust, so it's better for the rooms to get some use. would you like to stay with us? it's completely up to you if not other arrangements can be made." this caused shisui to stop eating for a moment think seriously. after a few moments he spoke "i like it here, it was fun playing today i think I'd like to stay here for the time being if you'll allow me too" "excellent after dinner, after we wash up get ready for bed I'll show you too your room." shisui nodded continued eating "so kid what's with the headband where'd you get it?" azazel asked hoping maybe the kid could remember something anything that might help him during his search for info about those symbols on his clothes headband. shisui let his thumb slide across the metal on the headband "hmmm i don't really remember, all i remember is it was definitely given to me by someone but for the life of me i can't remember who, I'm sorry I wish I had more to tell you." shisui answered apologetically "it's okay don't force yourself. I'm sorry i asked." azazel said. after that they all continued to eat in peaceful silence after awhile dinner was over azazel was preparing to take his leave "well i should be getting back i have work to do" "what you work? yeah right you don't do a damn thing I'm pretty sure the hardest thing you do is try to beat your high score on super Mario 64. or do that research of yours, when was the last time you ever actually did any work huh? when? the year of the rat?" shunsuke joked "oh haha that was so funny i nearly forgot to laugh" azazel replied with a deadpan expression "well anyway I gotta get going shisui it was good meeting you I'll be seeing you again soon. Lucy, rin, sakura. I'll be sure to come back visit soon okay?" azazel said as he was leaving but not before gently patting kobato on the head "bye bye! jiji-chan" the girls yelled as they waved bye. at this point airi had drawn a bath for the girls they quickly to get into the bath. shisui was left with kobato he was holding the cooing infant she was content. after ten minutes or so airi called for him shunsuke took kobato off his hands he proceeded upstairs. airi was in the bath waiting for him "come on shisui" she patted to the space between her legs. shisui obliged sat in the space she turned on the shower head started spraying warm water on shisui's head body the warm water was a good sensation to shisui. they both washed got out. ultimately he was given a white shirt by airi to sleep in, airi promised that they'd get him some new clothes tomorrow. airi lead him to his room tucked him into his bed gave him a kiss on the forehead "good night. sweet dreams." airi said but before she shut the door "thank you for all the kindness your showing me i truly appreciate it" shisui thanked the woman "please don't worry about it. just try to get some sleep okay? good night." with that the door closed leaving shisui with nothing but his thoughts but it wasn't long before sleep finally took him.

 **next chapter: bonding time**


	4. chapter 3: bonding time

shisui awoke from his slumber feeling rejuvenated, revitalized. he awoke to a heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen, he proceeded towards the kitchen for breakfast since it was around that time. when he reached the kitchen, he saw airi at the stove cooking the others at the table waiting for food. he walked over to the table greeted everyone "morning everyone" shisui greeted still rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. "good morning sleepy head, did you sleepsleep well?" shunsuke asked "oh i slept like a baby, that's the best I've slept in a while" shisui replied "well that's good you deserve it after everything you've been through" airi said with a soft smile. shisui proceeded to take a seat at the table next to shunsuke he ruffled his hair though shisui didn't mind. considering the fact that his hair is naturally messy looking by default it actually made him kind of happy. "so are you ready to go shopping? after we all finish breakfast" airi asked as she placed plates of eggs, bacon, Belgian waffles on the table in front of everyone. "yeah like you said, these clothes just won't do i can't go running about in public wearing these clothes" shisui replied as he started eating some bacon. "okay then we will leave after everyone finishes eating gets showered dressed" airi stated with that said everyone ate in peaceful silence. airi everyone else finished eating breakfast she took all the plates to the sink to start washing them. "okay everyone go get showered dressed then we will head out" airi announced, the kids nodded their heads proceeded upstairs to prepare for the day.

 **time-skip**

at this point everyone was dressed ready to leave the house. they were outside the house walking to the car. shisui was wearing his oversized clothes. he was thankful he was about to get clothes that actually fit him, thanks to his baggy track which he still can't remember where he got it from. everyone got in the car airi buckled shisui the others into their respective seats. while baby kobato was strapped into her car seat. "everyone buckled up?" shunsuke asked "hai!" shisui the girls answered simultaneously. with that he pulled out of the driveway started driving. they drove for a ways when they finally reached the shopping district known as kagurazaka, shisui was in awe the place was beautiful the bright lights, the buildings, the smells, the everything. it looked beautiful, airi saw the wonderstruck look on the boy's face smiled. "this place is called kuoh city. this is only a small part of the city it's much bigger, kinda like a miniature version of Beijing in China. there are several Neighboring towns even another city about an hour twenty minutes from here. there are a lot of other buildings, many parks, there are alot of schools which areare elevated from elementary to university, the population is quite unbelievable 5,195,247 it's definitely a wonderful place" airi finished as she put her hand on shisui's shoulder. shisui looked up at the woman he looked at her as she held out her hand for him to take. shisui's small hand slipped into her larger palm so he wouldn't get lost she took him into a clothing store where they had a large assortment of clothes. some had logos on them, others had symbols that was only one spot in the store their were plenty of other racks. lucy, sakura rin ran up to him with multiple shirts other articles of clothing for him to try on. they had big grins on their faces. they held up various shirts but three caught his attention, one was a bat symbol with yellow outlining, the second one had the same bat symbol, but this one had a quote on it "always be yourself -unless- you can be batman -then- always be batman" the quote on the shirt displayed, the final shirt was all red had a white circle on it a yellow lightning bolt was in the middle of the circle besides the shirt they had brought plenty of other clothes to him such as jeans, shorts, pajamas, many more shirts. shisui looked at all the clothes then shrugged took all the clothes from the small girls. airi led him to where the changing room was he tried on the bat shirt without the quote. shisui walked out displayed the shirt "it looks good on you. does it feel too tight or loose?" airi asked "no it feels good. it fits like a glove" shisui replied. airi smiled "good then would you like the other one too?" shisui looked at the other shirt for a moment then nodded in response.

 **time-skip** shisui the sakamoto's spent the next hour in the clothing store having shisui try clothes on ultimately they left with quite a few bags. it was abundantly clear that money was not an issue in this family. as they were walking rin's stomach growled she blushed a bit when everyone's eyes turned to her. "are you guys hungry?" shunsuke asked "yes I'm so hungry i could eat just about anything!" rin exclaimed, shunsuke chuckled "Hmm okay then i know a good place we can go eat follow me" with that being said shunsuke took the lead started leading everyone. eventually they ended up at a restaurant they walked in shisui could immediately tell it was a sushi restaurant. "hanzo! you here?" shunsuke called out shortly there after an old man appeared was quite jovial. "ahh! shunsuke airi so good to see you both" the man hanzo shook shunsuke's hand while smiling then went over to airi attempted to hug her "your hands better not wander old man. or do i have to teach you that lesson again?" airi asked with a smile but it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that there was sinister intent behind the words, for a moment shisui saw a silhouette of the grim reaper A.K.A. death appear behind airi, making hanzo sweat recoil. he had an uneasy smile on his face all the while "n-no i remember quite vividly what happened last time I'd rather not have a repeat" hanzo stated he still had his arms spread waiting for a hug. airi smiled but this smile had no sinister intent behind it she hugged the old man. "how have you been? hanzo" airi asked "I've been good business is good as usual. so that's a blessing. my daughter just recently got married I'm currently running the shop with my daughter son in law." "wow! yuuko got married it's about time i wish I could've attended but I was away on business. honestly it's about time you approved their marriage." airi replied crossing her arms over her chest. hanzo's look got serious "you know why i didn't approve of their marriage. you of all people should know that." hanzo stated with complete utter seriousness. "so what? you just planned on keeping asuka away from her father, with no contact whatsoever." airi asked heatedly "if it came to that then yes" hanzo replied coolly. the air in the room had become very tense airi was openly glaring at the older man not hiding her anger, ultimately shisui made an attempt to try salvage the situation he squeezed airi's hand a bit causing her to look down at him "can we eat now I'm starving rin looks half past dead at this point" shisui said pointing to rin, lucy sakura the latter two were supporting rin while she overdramatically groaned. airi's demeanor ultimately changed if she was still mad she did a good job of hiding it. airi smiled at shisui the girls, then turned back to hanzo "sorry about that hanzo i guess i got a little too heated there, hehe" airi apologized to hanzo "it's okay you were just expressing your opinion, i shouldn't have tried to be so dismissive" hanzo also apologized. "oh hanzo before i forget this is shisui he's" airi didn't know how to put it she couldn't call him her son, that would be too much too soon. but she couldn't just call him an orphan. but before she could come up with an answer hanzo beat her to the punch "he's an orphan right? well at least he's in good hands. it's good to meet you shisui I'm hanzo" hanzo held out his hand for shisui to shake which he did "it's good to meet you too hanzo-san" shisui replied while shaking the man's hand "oh well since shisui's a new arrival he should meet asuka i think they'll be good friends, wait here a moment while i go get her." hanzo exited the dining room where they were. no less then a minute later the man returned with a girl around shisui's age probably a year younger, she was wearing a floral sun dress she had dark brown hair tied in a large ponytail with a white ribbon. "this is my granddaughter asuka shisui. asuka this is shisui" hanzo introduced them. asuka bowed politely "it's good to meet you shisui" she said smiling. "it's good too meet you as well asuka i hope we can get along" shisui replied with a bow. airi began to squeal like a fangirl gush over how cute asuka is while hugging the girl rubbing their cheeks together. causing shisui, shunsuke hanzo to sweat drop. "shisui would you mind holding kobato for a moment while me hanzo help airi settle down" shisui nodded took kobato as she was cooing softly. shunsuke hanzo made their way to airi "airi come on that's enough let asuka go" shunsuke said as he tried to pry airi away from asuka but to no avail. "airi come on your frightening my granddaughter, enough is enough" hanzo tried to reason with her but that failed as well "she's just sooo cuteeee! if shii-kun were here then it would be double the cuteness kyaa!" airi squealed.

 **time-skip** ultimately asuka was freed from airi's fangirling by shunsuke hanzo who finally managed to pry her away from asuka after a good 5 to 10 minutes. they were now _sitting_ eating what was called a futomaki roll. shisui had yet to try his it's not that shisui didn't like sushi but there was one problem. how the hell was he supposed to fit this thing in his mouth. asuka was seated next to him she noticed shisui wasn't eating "do you not like futomaki rolls?" she asked "no it's not that I just don't know how I'm going to fit this in my mouth." shisui replied "oh that's easy you just pick it up with both hands then you open your mouth big wide then *chomp* just like that" she said after swallowing. shisui picked up the thick roll with both hands opened his mouth as wide as he could. chomped down on the roll after a few moments shisui again developed a dreamy expression "hehe never underestimate the deliciousness of futomaki!" asuka exclaimed proudly. shisui ultimately snapped from his dream like state ate the entire roll leaving nothing left. he even ate parts of everyone else's rolls that they couldn't finish. he was utterly stuffed. asuka was shocked that he ate so much it looked like he could still eat more, everyone else was just as shocked. but ultimately shisui was good for now so asuka started conversing with shisui "so shisui-san are you going to school? because I'll be starting school come this September if so we should play together!" "umm well" shisui couldn't come up with a reply quick enough nothing could have prepared him for this, not in a million years! he hoped airi would come to his rescue say something thankfully his Hope's were answered "well do you want to go to school? i could homeschool you that's always an option but if you prefer public school then that's good to" airi chimed in. shisui thought about it school wouldn't be such a bad thing, with that in mind he made his choice "yeah i think public school sounds like a good idea" shisui replied with a closed eyed smile. asuka was grinning airi shunsuke were smiling. **time-skip** now shisui the sakamoto's are back home dinner time was approaching. so airi was in the kitchen, shunsuke was in his study, shisui the girls were playing with baby kobato. shisui was running around with kobato like she was an airplane kobato was giggling, the girls were laughing as well. eventually more time passed everyone excluding shunsuke was at the table, airi was still not done cooking but she was just about finished. "shisui can you go get shunsuke tell him dinner is almost ready" airi asked "sure" shisui replied went off towards shunsuke's study. shisui was walking as he got closer he could hear what sounded like music playing, as he got closer it was definitely music but it was unlike anything he'd ever heard before. aside from the fact he couldn't understand what they were saying it was quite good he put his ear to the door continued to listen. eventually he knocked on the door "come in" shunsuke said from the other side "airi said it's time for dinner" "okay I'll be there after this song goes off it's my favorite" shunsuke informed "what song is it? it's unlike anything I've ever heard before" shisui stated "it's an American music group called the spinners. the song in question is called the rubberband man, if you like you can stay listen" shunsuke offered shisui nodded his head in acceptance sat down in one of the chairs shunsuke started the song.

 **play the rubberband man- the spinners** **downstairs** airi heard the music smiled "mommy are daddy shisui not coming to dinner?" lucy asked "well i think your father shisui are having some male bonding time so it's best to just leave them be for now at least." airi replied "yeah well dad finally found someone who shares his love for oldies" rin stated with a smile "i prefer mainstream but oldies are good too" sakura chimed in.

 **time-skip** shisui was in his room preparing to sleep what was only supposed to be one song turned into a whole album. but if though shisui couldn't understand what they were saying it was the music itself that shisui liked. "yawn* hmm well that was a pretty good time all things considered it's time to hit the sack." 'hmm my school life will be begin very soon this should be interesting' shisui thought ultimately shisui would be right but it won't be as easy as he initially think

 **next chapter school-life/making new friends**


End file.
